


the mistletoe is still up

by peachfuzz



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, 7 minutes in heaven but again not really., Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, New Years, Short, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, first actual kiss scene ive written haha, making out aaaaa, mentions of drinking, side renmin but not really, so i guess underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfuzz/pseuds/peachfuzz
Summary: mark gets picked to play 7 minutes in heaven with his crush, lee donghyuck.





	the mistletoe is still up

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase is intended! as always enjoy <3

the glitz and glam of the new year's. always fun. always new and exciting. it was like taking a fresh breath of air after holding it in. heart skipping beats, mark walks into the loudest party he's been to in, well, ever. the first thing he notices is jaemin, holding a plastic cup in his hand. he can only assume there's spiked punch, or worse. jaemin slurs his words, the light hitting his pink hair so perfectly. he's got that classic smirk on his face. the one he always has. he grabs mark's hand pulling him to the kitchen. as mark was being pulled through the kitchen he noticed all the little decorations. the lights, the gold and clear balloons. jaemin let go of his hand and motioned for him to sit down. _oh no. please not this._ anything but this. mark saw sharpies, a giant jar, and tiny pieces of paper. it was 7 minutes in heaven. and who was sitting across from him? his crush from freshman year. lee donghyuck. lee donghyuck smiling with his lovely, pearly teeth. his skin glowing. perfect, sweet donghyuck. mark wrote his name and stuck it in the jar. seeing as he had no choice. he looked around to see some of his well-known friends, others he's never seen in his life.

"_lee donghyuck," _jaemin called out, his smirk growing into a smile. "_and mark lee!~_ the crowds around them yelled and cheered. 

mark panicked. he really started to panic. jaemin walked to mark, grabbed donghyuck, and forced them to hold hands, then locked them into a closet.

"the door is locked! you 2 _must_ kiss, it's a dare!" jaemin shouted from outside. nice.

mark could just imagine the look on jaemin's face, that annoying shit-eating grin. he's playing matchmaker here. mark looked around the closet, seeing all the bright and shimmery clothes along with a tiny mistletoe hung on the ceiling. donghyuck noticed it before him.

"hey, there's still mistletoe on the ceiling." donghyuck said, a sly grin sitting on his oh so perfect face. 

"i guess you know what that means." 

"i guess i do-" 

and before donghyuck could finish, mark was pushing him up against the back of the closet. hands travelling from hyuck's waist, to neck, then cupping his face in his hands. he could feel the heat rising up to his cheeks. he glared on donghyuck, his eyes then moved straight to his lips. when he kissed him he could practically feel his smirk. their lips moved together. in sync, as one. donghyuck held onto mark's neck, arms wrapped around it. mark took his hands off donghyuck's face, trailing them back to his waist making donghyuck let out a gasp. he pressed tiny kisses down his neck, nibbling at his collarbones. he pulled away, to let out something that's been inside for a while. "_you're so pretty, donghyuck-ah." _

_"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"_ jaemin yelled out, opening the door. mark quickly pulled away, but it seemingly was too late, as jaemin already had his phone out, his boyfriend renjun right behind him.

_"renjun, you owe me 5 bucks! told you so," _jaemin whispered. mark and donghyuck both still heard it. "_they did the dare." _

**Author's Note:**

> first actual kiss scene ive written please. . . . . . um im not too confident with it but i think it's fine..


End file.
